Troopers
|subordinates= |allies= |rivals=}} Troopers are GRY Demomen super soldiers employed by . They were created by YouTube user SarisKhan. Appearance Troopers are GRY Demomen who may be either dark- or light-skinned. They equip Battle Bowler, Attack Essentials, Mann's Magnums and Camouflage Coat. In addition, they usually carry the Bulkhead in combat. Origin Because of high losses sustained throughout battles with TF2 Freaks on the one hand and the praiseworthy performance of individuals such as or on the other, decided to procure a number of "Freak soldiers" to appropriately combat their superpowered enemies. Thus, Troopers were created as a result of gene splicing and arduous training. Cloned from a genetic template that combines traits of both the aforementioned Freak hunters they are intended to largely supplant ordinary humans and confront the greatest threats in their stead. Personality and Behaviour In terms of demeanour Troops are little more than what one could expect of super soldiers. They are disciplined, methodical and somewhat aggressive. They are relentless toward their enemies and do not hesitate to use any means and tricks at their disposal to eliminate threats. However, they treat their allies with composure and indifference. Be that as it may, they exhibit an appropriate level of respect to their superiors and never question their orders as long as they are reasonable. Although not necessarily kind-hearted, they will attempt to protect others from malevolent individuals, including providing support and cover for the wounded, and work well in teams. Powers and Abilities HECU was unable to replicate special abilities of Orangeman or Ghost as the resultant clones emerged unstable. In consequence, it was decided that only the physical capacity shall be improved. Troopers are significantly superior to any normal human in that regard. They can lift heavy objects a few times their own weight or knock out an ordinary person with a single strike. Their ability to withstand damage is considerably higher as well, in addition to the heavy body armour and shields they usually wear. Still, they are about twice as fast and agile as a normal soldier, so that they can leap a few metres high and keep up with many Freaks in terms of speed. Their endurance is increased as well, allowing them to continue fighting for long periods of time. Whilst well-trained and capable in close combat they do not quite compare to many of the stronger TF2 Freaks. As such, they wield a variety of firearms and explosives to deal damage at range. They employ pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, flamethrowers, heavy machine guns and grenade launchers. In addition, they frequently carry combat knives to help them in the event a Freak engages them in close combat. Troopers are determined and disciplined. They know numerous efficient combat tactics and rely on teamwork to take down dangerous opponents. Faults and Weaknesses *Even though significantly superior to normal humans their physical capacity is mediocre for a full-fledged TF2 Freak. *They largely rely upon conventional military hardware to deal damage and as such are somewhat limited in this regard. *Whilst technically TF2 Freaks themselves they lack any actual special abilities except for their enhanced fitness, which means they are almost as vulnerable as normal soldiers against the unpredictable powers of their enemies. Trivia *Their custom models may be obtained here. *While conceptualised by SarisKhan, Troopers first appear in a video by ShermanZAtank with the creator's permission. Notable Videos * The Saxton Hale Saga: Unexpected encounters Category:Demomen Category:GRY Team Category:Gunners Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan